(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel with footfall deadening and with ambient sound deadening. Footfall radiates from the surface set in vibration into adjacent rooms, especially into rooms beyond or below the surface. Ambient sound radiates from the surface set in vibration into the room bordered by this surface. Footfall and ambient sound occur in all surfaces which are set in vibration. They are particularly troublesome in the case of hard or dense surfaces. The invention therefore relates to panels which can be manufactured from any material. In particular, though, panels made from wood or wood material are taken into account, in particular panels composed of high-density fibreboard (HDF) or medium-density fibreboard (MDF). A typical application is floors laid in a floating manner.
(2) Prior Art
Both footfall and ambient sound are usually perceived as unpleasant and should therefore be deadened as far as possible. It has been known for many years that panels which are adhesive-bonded to the substrate cause less ambient sound than panels laid in a floating manner. Since laying in a floating manner offers great advantages especially in the subsequent incorporation of panels, approaches for the ambient sound deadening of panels laid in a floating manner have also been developed. For this purpose, separate layers of either closed-pore or open-pore light materials (cork, polyurethane foam panels, PE foam, PP foam, rubber mats, fibre mats, nonwovens, other elastic mats) are currently being laid under the panels. Alternatively, panels are provided directly with footfall deadening which is arranged on the side of the panel facing away from the room. Such panels with footfall deadening are known, for example, from DE 202 00 235 U1. Described there is a panel provided on the lower side with a polymer coating which has an uneven outer side pointing away from the panel. Panels coated with footfall deadening are easy to lay because the handling of an additional material is dispensed with.
For influencing ambient sound, coatings of panels are likewise known. For example, efforts are being made to be able to influence or reduce ambient sound by obtaining a particularly soft surface facing the room. Such a coating is described in DE 103 38 854 and WO 2005/018833.
The known measures for deadening footfall and ambient sound are, however, costly and inconvenient because different surfaces of the panel have to be processed. The measures described for ambient sound deadening can additionally not be implemented in every panel. When the panel has a coated and/or decorative surface, it is often impossible for technical reasons to include ambient sound deadening into this surface construction.